Through the eyes of an invader
by Other Personalities
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to see the invasion through the eyes of the invaders? Well follow the story of this Thin Man as he goes through abductions, battles, terror missions and more. Thins Man POV, rated M for future violence, language and pos
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**AN: Don't ask why I'm doing this I just thought it would be a good idea. Anyway this takes place at the start of the invasion and will mostly be in the a Thin Mans POV. We'll have other POVs however it will mostly be about the same Thin Man since he's the main character.**

**I don't know if the aliens give names to each other so I'll think of one later.**

**Also this is from X-Com Enemy Within but I mite add elements from the previous games.**

"Blah blah"-Normal speech.

_"blah blah"_-Thoughts, Telepathic speech.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Thin man POV: Scout Ship, Earth Orbit, March 2nd (invasion day: 7)**

I was standing on the deck of the ship watching another Thin man fly the ship and the Sectoids scatter around, making sure everything was running properly. The Outsider shard was safely secured as we entered the planets orbit heading down to one of the continent.

The planets name was Earth and it's inhabitants where the earthlings or humans as they liked to call themselves. The invasion had only started a week prior and so far they had foiled an abduction and have shot down one of our scout ships.

Which was why we where here. Our mission was to scan the skies for any strange readings, we theorised that they must have some sort of primitive satellites tracking our ships, so we where to find them and destroy them.

The invasion hadn't gone as planned the humans resisted easily defeating our abduction team with great ease, however I should point out that the entire team was composed entirely of Sectoids. So it's not really a win against a weaker foe.

I walked around the deck watching the little Sectoids go around their business some glanced at me others where too busy to notice my presence.

Sectoids where the weakest and lowest of all the races even lower than humans. The Ethereal caste had conquered them first when they didn't posses the _gift_ whatever that was. They where then enslaved by them but they where cowardly creatures and easily killed forcing the Ethereals to reach out further thus finding the other races including my own.

But none of us possessed the gift.

And now we are here in some backwater world that still uses ballistic weapons.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the ship alarms blared. I ignored the panicking Sectoids and leaped back over to the pilot who glanced at me. "Human military aircraft on approach." he said in the human language of English, we liked to practise the terrestrial languages between each-other.

I raised a brow still keeping my face devoid of emotion he shrugged and looked back at the flight controls preparing to dodge any missiles sent our way.

Which is what they did.

I looked at the radar scope to to see three blimps: A red one for the enemy aircraft and two yellow ones for they're missiles they sent our way.

I felt the ship tilt as the pilot manuvered us away letting the projectiles pass by us, then the ship vibrated as we retuned fire at the attacking enemy.

Unfortunately we too missed as they dodged firing another shot at us. This time we didn't dodge as the both missiles struck us causing the shudder and the Sectoids to screech in shock I hissed loudly or them to be silent which they did.

Then one Sectoid appeard next to me and through a mental link said. _"Sir they hit our engines we can't maintain this speed or reach higher altitude."_

I nodded at the news then gestured for him to leave, I was not pleased that the humans got a lucky shot at us I looked to the pilot.

"We should land somewhere before they shoot us down." I said.

"So they could kill us and dissect us? No thanks." he said not looking at me still dodging enemy fire and returning it.

"We don't have to stay we only need to land the ship, ditch the ship then use the shard to communicate for one to pick us up." I explained knowing that we could blend into the human society until pick up.

He looked at me and asked "And what about them?" he tilted his head in the direction of the Sectoids who where running around trying to help.

I was about to reply when we took another hit and a console exploded in the face of a Sectoid killing him, I felt the ship began to plummet towards the ground.

"Everyone brace for Impact!" the pilot shouted in the natural language so the Sectoids understood.

I placed myself against a console ready for the coming crash. The Sectoids did the same at various places holding on for dear life.

The ship continued to fall with an ocassinal explosion from a console or wall, before it finally smashed into the ground like a meteorite. I was thrown my position at the console and sent flying towards towards the a wall hitting my head then everything went black.

* * *

**Sometime later**

I awoke when I felt something prod my chest. I opened my eyes and winced slightly from the headache that was beginning to form.

Growling I stood up to my full height and looked down at the Sectoids that had awoken me. "Causalities?" I asked aloud.

_"The pilot was killed on impact as where a few others."_ one of them said. It was difficult to tell which off the three where speaking.

"I see." was all I said in reply then looked around. A wall had come down showing a clear view to the outside which was a forested area, I spotted some corpses underneath the rubble of the wall, ignoring them I turned to se thankfully that the power core was destroyed along with one of the flight computers. I noted the dark blackish, purple smoke from the pilots corpse lingering in the air around the computers.

I walked over towards where the Outsider shard was ignoring the Sectoids who where following me. The shard appeard to be in fine condition which was good, I turned around to see the third Thin man walking over too me a trail blood went down his head.

Then we heard the humming off engines everyone looked at eachother before rushing outside and looking up.

That's when we saw it. The human ship flew across from our crashed ship and landed a little further away from us, I looked at the others.

2 Thin men and 7 Sectoids not much but I'm sure we could make something of it.

I looked towards the other Thin man he looked at me, we nodded together and ushered the Sectoids inside the ship to arm ourselves for battle.

* * *

**There's chapter 1 hope it was fine.**

**Next chapter will have action in it I promise.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

**AN: Alright chapter 2 and as promised action.**

**And THANK YOU MasterMind for the REVIEW. And to answer your question it's the same Thin Man in every chapter cause this is his side of the story.**

**Ps Tell me how I did with the action scenes.**

Chapter 2 Encounter

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Skyranger land zone forest: UFO crash site, March 2nd (Invasion day: 7)**

"Central. This is Big Sky we have landed south of the crash site." The pilot reported to to Central command.

"Copy that Big Sky strike team is given green to commence operations." Central said to the pilot and the Rookie squad of four.

"Roger that." the pilot replied and opened the landing pad door and the squad left the ship and spread out looking in every direction for enemy attack. They could see the UFO in the distance and if they squinted they see a hole in its roof from the interceptors fire.

"Good Luck I'll wait for ya here." the pilot informed.

"Copy that. Alright let's move out! Head to the crash site" a rookie said trying to be squad leader. The others obeyed but they where more interested in seeing the aliens rather than following orders.

They headed towards the UFO carefully with their eyes darting around the area to make sure no one around, it was then they came upon a pick up truck with its door open wide.

"Vasquez check the truck." the _squad leader _ordered.

"Yes sir!" Vasquez said mockingly before making her way over to the vehicle weapon raised. When she reached it she looked inside their was some beer cans scattered on the floor, cigarets and a porn mag.

Their was no sign of struggle or attack most likely the occupant say the UFO and went to investigate hopefully they where armed.

Vasquez returned to Miles (Self proclaimed Leader) and said. "Miles there's nothing their I think whoever was went to the crash site."

The man nodded and sighed. "Geass we gotta go get them then. Alright let's go!" he shouted leading the way.

Vasquez rolled her eyes she didn't hate the man but she did find him annoying always trying to kiss-up to those in higher positions.

"Hey guys what's that?" another rookie called Alex asked pointing a little west of the UFO crash. Everyone looked in the direction to see what he was pointing at, they couldn't at first until they spotted a orange glow coming from the direction obviously it wasn't natural.

Miles shrugged. "Dunno. Why don'tcha take Vasquez and check it out." both Alex and Vasquez knew it wasn't a question but his damed order.

Vasquez turned to him. "You sure it's a good idea to split our group? There's only four of us and God knows how many of them." she questioned not pleased.

He waved dismissively. "Yeah it's a good idea I'll take Tommy with me to the UFO, I mean come on they probably all died in the crash."

Vasquez doubted that and would have pushed the issue if Alex hadn't interfered. "We'll check it." he said then turned to her. "Come on." then led the way.

Vasquez wanted to protest but just accepted it and followed not pleased. She looked back towards Miles and Tommy who where making their way to the UFO.

* * *

**Thin mans POV: UFO interior**

I stood inside the damaged vessel I had used the outsider shard to communicate with the temple ship to send us another scout ship to collect us.

They responded that it would take 1 Earth hour to arrive. I made the call 10 minutes ago we had to hold off for 50 more before evacuation.

Now the question was: What is my strategy?

Honestly all we had to do was hold off until the ship arrived so defence was the priority. I was interrupted from my thinking when a Sectoid appeared.

_"Sir a lone human has appeared before the vessel." _it said mentally.

I blinked I thought they're would be more than one, from what I heard about first contact with them they where supposed to a group of four as was shown from the first abduction attempt and first Scout that was shot down.

Why was their only one?

_"He must be on recon duty." _I thought.

_"We thought the same." _the Sectoid said.

I forgot that they speak through telepathy so he basically heard my thoughts. "Where's my other partner?" I asked aloud in the normal tongue since they couldn't understand the earthling languages and I hated speaking telepathically it always felt weird.

_"The other one went to confront the human and sent me to tell you that they're was one outside."_

"I see. Well now stay here inside while I go out and help." I ordered truthfully I just wanted to see what the humans looked like.

The Sectoid nodded. _"Of course."_

Smiling I walked past them to walk outside but stopped then looked over my shoulder towards the Sectoid and asked. "What's your number?"

The creature blinked surprised. _"I-I'm S-319 sir."_

It voice sounded timid I smiled. "Thank you I'll remember that." then I walked away leaving the confused creature behind.

* * *

**Outside UFO**

When I exited outside I seen the other Thin man standing causally being shouted at by the human a good feet away.

The human was from what I believed to be a male, he had messy brown hair and as I got closer green eyes, was wearing a white T-Shirt and blue overalls, with brown boots, he had tanned skin and was holding a strange weapon that had two barrels.

I stood next to my friend and looked at the human. "Look at that! Not only did ya call for help ya called for your fucking brother!" the man shouted his speech sounded slurred.

Technically we where brothers infact I guess we all where but I was somewhat the odd one out, it was my eye colour where other Thin men had green mine appeared to be orange making me standout easier for some reason.

"What's he talking about?" I asked in the normal tongue.

My friend looked at me. "He appears to believe that we are of the FBI. Thinking were doing some government experiment. He's not pleased about this."

I raised a brow at that not sure how to respond my friend shrugged then looked back to the human was shouting abuse at us.

They're was a silence between us well me and the other Thin man since the human wouldn't shut up.

Then I asked. "Want to kill him?"

He nodded quickly and together we drew out our Light Plasma Rifles. The man actually stopped talking to stare at us then he laughed. "W-what the fuck!? Hahaha!"

We looked at each other confused but not showing it. "You think this is some fucking Star Wars shit!? Haha Losers!" he continued laughing.

We fired at the same time. The balls of plasma flew towards his head, striking it and sending him flying onto his back with a bloody face he was dead. However because the humans have projectile weapons the firearm he was holding discharged after he dropped it onto the ground when he was sent flying, causing a loud gunshot to echo throughout the forest.

"They'll rush here faster now." my friend said.

I nodded and looked around before noticing something in the woods to the west. I couldn't make it out clearly but from the orangey glow I could only assume it was one of our MELD canisters.

Noticing my head turned in the opposite direction the Thin man asked. "Shall I go collect it?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "No I'll go you take command of the Sectoids and prepare to defend I'll get the MELD."

He nodded in understanding and I leaped away to recover the canister.

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Miles and Tommy**

Both men walked towards the UFO nether in a hurry to get killed.

"How could you be sure that they all died during the crash?" Tommy asked he didn't believe Miles back then.

Miles sighed. "I'm not." he replied.

Tommy frowned. "So you where hoping then?"

Miles shook his head. "No I just thought it would be best."

"So want the crew to live so you could fight them."

"No I-... Ack never mind!" he huffed.

Tommy was about to speak again but then they heard a gunshot both men jumped and ducked for cover, Tommy pressed his back to a tree trunk and Miles ducked behind some rocks since both where expecting an ambush. They looked around but they're was nothing close by.

"What the hell do you think that was Vasquez and Alex?" Tommy asked.

Miles shook his head. "No that wasn't a assault rifle and it came from up ahead." he tilted his head towards the alien vessel.

A thought crossed Tommy's mind. "You think it was the truck driver?"

Miles nodded it would make sense seeing as he wasn't near his truck when they found it. "Right let's go!" he shouted.

"What?!" the other rookie exclaimed.

"You heard me lets go." he stood up from his crouched position and made his way towards the UFO. "And before you even ask yes it is an order."

Tommy wasn't pleased he could only pray that he would be fine and could get safely.

* * *

**Vasquez and Alex**

Both rookies made their way through the forest ducking down so that any survivors of UFO couldn't see them. Alex was leading the way towards the object.

Vasquez was looking around she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched it was just too silent in the forest, not even the birds where not singing.

*BANG*

A gunshot rang out causing them both hit the deck, they laid on the ground for awhile before standing up and looking around.

"Do you think that was Miles?" Vasquez asked.

Alex shook his head. "Nah there was only one shot and Miles can't hit the broad side of a barn."

Vasquez chuckled. "Yeah. So what do we do?"

Alex thought for a moment then looked at her. "You check that thing out while I check on those two."

"You sure it's a good idea to split up?"

The rookie nodded. "Yeah cause if we heard it so did the aliens. Their probly heading their now."

Seeing his logic Vasquez nodded and began to walk away wishing Alex luck. He wished her luck and made his way over towards where the noise had come from.

* * *

**Miles and Tommy**

Where nearly infront of the vessel ducking behind shards of dibrie from the ship it self that had inserted themselves into the Earths soil.

They peaked around and their eyes widened when they spotted the aliens for the first time.

They where short creatures with big bald heads, grey skin, big black eyes, long bony arms and fingers and short round stomachs.

"Damn." Tommy whispered.

"Yeah." Miles whispered back. "How many do you think their is?"

Tommy took a moment to count before answering. "I think 6 or 7 it's kinda hard with them mingling around like that."

"Yeah... Ok I get first shot." Miles said preparing to fire.

"What?!" Tommy hissed.

Miles looked at him. "Their the enemy we have to kill them." he said sounding like he was speaking to an idiot.

He lifted the assault rifle to his shoulder and aimed at one of the aliens which from the description given where Sectoids. The rookie took his time aiming at one carefully picking his target, then he found two that where fully exposed because they where dragging a headless corpse after taking a breath he fired.

And missed completely. "Shots wide!"

"Don't have to fucking tell me!" Tommy shouted and looked over the wall of metal, watching the Sectoids quickly rush into cover before firing. "Holy shit!" he ducked down as plasma smacked against the cover they where using.

"Return fire!" Miles shouted but couldn't cause of the barrage they where receiving from the enemy. They only returned fire at certain intervals however by that time the Sectoids had ducked down to reload, only to pop back up and fire again.

Tommy ducked his head behind the wall again trying not to get his head blown off. "Miles we can't stay here!" he shouted.

"I know that but they've got us pinned down!" Miles retorted near panicking he peaked out of cover and fired at another Sectoid this he hit it.

"Yeah! I got one!" he shouted. Tommy ignored him and prepared himself to fire.

Tommy raised himself up to fire again when the Sectoids ceased he hit in the head it screamed as it died, he yelled in victory only to receive a plasma shot into his arm, he screamed in pain and was thrown by the force of the shot onto his back he clutched his arm.

"Oh shit!" Miles shouted firing back again.

Tommy started to panic he'd been shot and it hurt so much he took his bloodied hand away from his wounded arm and seen that the blast had caused a chunk of flesh and meat to be removed.

Something snapped inside his head and the need to escape became top priority he started screaming gibberish before got to his feet and fled out of cover.

Miles tried to warn him but it was too late.

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion as the Sectoids turned their weapons onto the exposed rookie then they fired. At first they missed and for awhile it looked like to Miles that Tommy was gonna make it, then a plasma blast caught him in the knee he tumbled down using his arms to brace his fall. Then they hit him again this time the left shoulder the force made his body turn exposing his chest which became riddled with plasma fire.

After awhile the Sectoids stopped and air became silent.

Miles couldn't take his eyes off Tommy's corpse so he didn't notice the slowly creeping of the Sectoids.

* * *

**Vasquez**

Vasquez finally reached the strange glowing which turned out to be a strange container. She looked at it trying to figure out how to open it or even if she should.

Biting her lip she placed a hand on it and the container opened with a *whoosh* sound. It then reviled a strange looking glowing crystal.

She titled her head examining it obviously it wasn't a normal one. She reached out a hand and grabbed it. It felt strong considering it looking weak and easily breakable.

Their was a twig snap to her right she turned and saw... him.

It was a man in a black suit, with dark circular shades that obscured his eyes and black hair that was combed over, he was holding a weapon that wasn't of earth origin.

Thinking quickly Vasquez put the crystal in her pocket and imedantily fired at him.

* * *

**Thin mans POV**

I rushed as fast as I could towards the canister I couldn't allow the humans access to its contents.

As I kept running I stopped when I heard gunfire I looked back towards the ship knowing that the humans had engaged the team left their.

Smiling to myself I continued onwards ready to kill anything in my way and after a short time of running it was then that I saw the canister... and her.

I steped on a branch by mistake and she turned round fully showing her entire appearance. She was dark skinned, with black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and medium sized chest and from this information and from the records I've read from the reports of the abductees this was the female of the human species. And she was currently holding the MELD crystal.

I watched her place the crystal into her pocket before raising her weapon to- Oh shit!

I leaped behind a tree trunk before she managed to hit me the bullets sped into the air harmlessly. I peaked out to see her and took not that she too had taken cover behind a tree, I was going to return the favour before she fired again forcing me to hide again.

When she stopped I took the chance to fire. She saw the danger and hid quickly needless to say I missed...badly.

Again she popped out and fired I was getting sick of this cat and mouse game, so when I heard her about to reload I popped out again and fired at the tree trunk. The plasma obliterated the tree easily she was now standing their exposed, and holding a weapon that had no clip ready starring down the barrel of my gun.

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Alex**

Alex ducked behind some rocks and peaked over to see the Sectoids and his teammates slugging it out with each other. They where pinned down and could fire back every now and then he was about to help until he seen Miles fire at a Sectoid, the bullets hit and killed Alex seen him yell in victory.

He then Tommy take a chance scoring a head shot he was about rush down and flank the Sectoids but he seen Tommy go down holding his arm.

"Oh shit." he whispered and even from here he could feel the boy panic. "Don't run stay down please." Alex hissed.

But it didn't matter Tommy picked himself off the ground and tried to flee only to be gunned down easily by the Sectiods.

He watched as Miles was about to be surrounded he still had time to help him. However he heard gunfire coming from where he left Vasquez.

"Fuck!" he cursed aloud knowing he had to make a choice between Miles and Vasquez. From what he old tell Miles was surrounded and would be dead soon but he still had a chance to save Vasquez.

Making his mind up he turned around and ran as fast as he could to where Vasquez was.

**Awhile later**

He arrived right on time as he seen the woman, frozen on the spot starring at a human looking alien pointing a gun at her ready. Without thinking things through he cocked his rifle and fired at the man.

* * *

**Thin mans POV**

I was about to fire at her when I heard a noise I looked to the left and seen another human soldier about to kill me. Well he would have but thankfully I quckily hid behind the tree trunk causing him to miss.

The woman fled over to and took cover like he did then I heard her reload and soon they where both opening fire at me. I couldn't move I could onl wait until hey stopped thankfully the tree was very thick and soaked up the bullets easily.

When they stopped I peaked out to see where they hid, the woman was ducking down behind some rocks which was a problem since the plasma would take a few shots to destroy it. The man hid behind a tree which was perfect for me, I popped out to fire but they beat me to it and I was forced to hide.

Then I heard them converse with each other. I could only pick out certain things but from what I heard their friends where dead causing me to grin. The women who's name I learned to be Vasquez told him about the crystal and that she was running out of ammo and only had half-a-clip.

The male said she should head back to the Skyranger?

I heard her agree so peaked out to take a shot at her but she seen me and fired her weapon again she missed by inches.

I heard footsteps that where running I was going to try again but the man had me pinned and to make matters worse he moved from his tree trunk cover to the rocks.

An idea came to mind.

I made him waste his clip before jumping out he ducked quckily and I unhinged my jaw and spat at him. The spit ball of poison went and hit the rocks he was behind showering the small area with a toxic cloud.

At first I thought it didn't work until I heard him starting to cough and wheeze I came out of my cover and walked casually over to the dying man. He had dropped his weapon and was now throwing up on the ground spluttering and spitting crawling away from the toxins.

I walked through the toxic cloud and inhaled deeply loving the smell and taste.

I walked over to the human who was now on his knees he looked up at me and I pointed my weapon at his head. Everything was silent until I pulled the trigger killing him I relished the smell of his blood.

I didn't the woman had turned until she clubbed my spine with her assault rifle. I fell to the ground losing my weapon I turned and looked at her face full of hate and anger.

She dropped her weapon and pulled out her pistol and was about to point it at me before I tripped her with my feet and tried to brake her arm.

I failed when rolled away but instead got the pistol so it was non-usable.

She stood up to her full height and seen the her only weapon destroyed, I kept my face stoic as I walked calmly and dangerously towards her full of murderous intent.

She took steps back as I came forward, when her back met the tree I clenched my right fist nd launched it towards her face, she ducked and my fist went through the tree.

Now three things happened here:

First I was stuck.

Second I was extremely embarrassed.

Third she just collected her weapon.

I breathed out knowing my fate I then closed my eyes to accept it.

*CLICK, CLICK, CLICK,*

I turned my head face her but I could only see her out the corner of my eye, the gun she had picked up was her own and their where no bullets left.

She looked and jumped when she relised I was looking back my orange eyes met her brown ones she gulped when I gave her a predatory grin that promised death.

Then she ran.

Quiet fast.

I decided to get out of the tree, I pulled and pulled before finally my arm was freed I sighed I knew I wouldn't catch up with the girl so I headed back to the Scout ship.

"Vasquez." I said tasting the name on my forked tongue. "I must remember that."

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Vasquez**

She ran and ran never looking back panicking. She only calmed down when the pilots voice was heard over the radio. "Strike-one can you read me?" he asked.

"Y-yes Vasquez here I read you." she was saved and her hope increased when she seen the Skyranger in the distance.

The pilot heard her voice, she sounded frightened, tired and... alone. He didn't want to ask but he had too. "Where's the others?"

At that question her heart sank. "Their...d-dead." she said the last part quietly.

Again the didn't respond quickly and when he did it was full of sorrow. "Come aboard kid let's get you home."

"Thank you!" she shouted before reaching the Skyranger and strapping herself in. She was so tired that she wanted to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she seen those orange orbs full of hunger.

* * *

**AN: So how did I do?**

**Ps I know the aliens don't call MELD...MELD but I didn't know what else to say.**


End file.
